Good or bad?
by Badger Off
Summary: Kai hurt Tala and neither can sleep one out of guilt the other out of shame, but is their something else keeping them up? KaiTala


Hi! Just a random one-shot I've been meaning to put up for ages!

Tala: I'M IN IT!!!!!!!

Yep and you're paired with… Kai!

Kai: Joy…

Tala: ;_; Why me?

Cos it's one of my fave pairings! *Waves yaoi flag*

Kai: This is yaoi people, which means 2 guys in 1 relationship. Don't like then go fuck a member of the opposite sex.

Yep! Disclaimer?

Tala: Sian owns a couple of beyblades, quite a few posters and DVD's, but does not actually own Beyblade… Oh well… it would be more fun if she did! ^_~

************************************************

Kai's POV

This is so infuriating. I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I see him. He looked so hurt. I didn't mean it too do so much damage.

Well, at the time I did, but I wasn't thinking straight. I didn't, no I never want to hurt him.

Just try to sleep, Kai.

~2 minutes later~

Well, that didn't work.

Maybe a little walk will make me feel better. Perhaps his piercing blue eyes will leave my minds eye. It will defiantly take my mind off Tala.

Tala's POV

Stupid Kai. I can't believe he was so cruel and cold hearted. I know he's not exactly Mr. Happy smiley nice good feeling, but it was harsh even for Kai.

Couldn't even sleep because every time I tried he'd be there glaring at me with those intriguing, crimson eyes.

So I'm sitting at a random Russian river moping all because of him.

Which is weird really because I don't mope ever even when someone hurts me, but when Kai says anything nasty my world collapses around me.

*Sigh* But I of course no why. Bryan kept teasing me about it, but I, of course, ignored the idiot, but I now no it to be true.

I, as much as I don't want to be, am in… in love with Kai Hiwitari, the cold-hearted bastard, who wouldn't care or even talk to anyone if he didn't have to.

I hate him as well though, the bastard.

Bryan's right unrequited love is a bitch.

Kai's POV

Simple I know the perfect place to clear my head. It's this beautiful, secluded river and the is the most amazing clear, ice blue just like Tala's eyes…

DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm supposed to be forgetting him.

*Sigh* I don't think that is going to be to easily done though. I can't stop thinking about him. His gravity defying, silky looking locks, clear blue eyes and his perfect, pale skin that would be heave to touch…

WHAT THE HELL? Did I just think that? God! I'm blushing and everything I know it. Red really isn't my colour… Oh-my-god! Something is obviously affecting my brain first I hurt Tala, than I think about how good looking Tala is and finally I start talking about fashion. I'm probably just going insane…

Or… Oh great… I… I think… That I have a… crush… on… Tala. Hurray! Big not!

It's strange I've had plenty of crushes before, but this feels different… nice different… stronger, almost.

Ah… I think I know what's going on and frankly I'm disgusted at myself for not figuring this out. I've not got a crush on Tala… I'm… in love with Tala. Perfect… huge not!

Normal POV we hope!

Kai jumped down the bank, his mind still swimming with impure thoughts of Tala, most of which include leashes, leather and bondage. He didn't even realise Tala was crouching down in front of him until he heard him muttering to himself.

Kai smirked, "Not a good sign."

Tala jumped and said a rather witty, "Huh?"

"You were talking to yourself."

"Oh… yeah I guess I was." He looked down again his face slightly flushed.

Kai sat down next to him. They were silent for a few moments. Kai slid over towards Tala a little more making Tala jump when their arms touched together.

"Tala… I… I'm really sorry." Kai whispered so softly it was hardly audible, but Tala still heard it and was instantly confused.

"W… what did you say?" Tala gaped at Kai unbelievingly.

"I said… I'm really sorry." He looked at Tala and smiled a true smile that melted Tala's heart. "I… didn't mean to or want to upset or hurt you. I'm sorry if I did and I promise not too in the future… if I can help it."

"Thank you. I accept your apology." Than he smiled and shut his eyes trying to memorise everything Kai had just because it was very likely that it wouldn't happen again.

The next thing that happened made his eyes fly straight open.

Tala's POV

OH MY GOD!!!!!!! Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!! Oh my god!!!!

Unless I'm very much mistaken Kai is kissing me! Kai kissing me! That sounds so weird!

OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!

Ok. My brain is no longer functioning properly. All I know is Kai is definitely kissing me… Still sounds weird. Why the hell would Kai kiss me anyway? I was sure he liked Rei, much to Bry's annoyance.

Normal POV

Kai pulled back reluctantly, as he was sure this would be his only chance to kiss Tala. Tala just sat there his eyes wide, still wondering why Kai would even want to look at him like that let alone kiss him. He still thought that it sounded weird.

"Why did you-"

"Tala… I'm really sorry I shouldn't have done that. I didn't want to make you feel… uncomfortable… especially near me. I just couldn't help it" He said with a small, sad smile.

Tala lifted his hand to his still tingling lips. Then he moved his hand to stroke Kai's cheek making the generally stoic boy's eyes flutter shut and his breathing become more relaxed.

"Why would I feel uncomfortable around you?" He then leaned forward so their foreheads were touching.

"Kai… I… know this is a bit sudden and neither of us are big fans of rushes of emotion, but… Kai… I… I love you." With that he leaned forward and captured Kai's lips with his own.

When they broke apart Kai's eyes were wide open, "I… love you too."

The day hadn't been so bad then. It just goes to show that good things can come from bad.

************************************************

Tala/Kai! Yay! Or Kai/Tala whatever….

Kai: R&R!

Tala: Please….

On the pairings (e.g. Kai/Rei) does it matter which goes first or anything? Is one more dominant or something? Leave a review and make my day bright! ^^


End file.
